


Lunaria

by Slivermoonquills



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Other, movie, ophan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slivermoonquills/pseuds/Slivermoonquills
Summary: This is a story about a young 17th year old girl's named Esmeralda born as a orphan at a young age, she lived ina world where unicorns, pegasus and other magical creatures don't exists. Until on a young girl's 17th birthday wish send her into the world of Lord Of The Rings. But she no longer remembers what takes place during the movie. Shewas found by two hobbit and she has made friends and is living what seemed like a normal life on the shire despiseas an human girl till the day the one ring was discovers by hobbit, her life has never been the same since. Will her presence change the plot of the story? Or will her childhood crush on someone develop into something more? Will shebe able to survive this insane amazing adventure?





	1. Once Upon A December

**Evening Moon**

**BY**

**S.M.qulls**

  **chapter one**

 

_**Once Upon A December** _

* * *

**London December 20 1996...**   

The Sky was pitch black, only the full moon and the twinkling of the stars could be seen through an occasional drifting cloud. The forest was silent except for the foot softy the ground. A person wearing a snow white hooded cape; walk through the forest. His dark black hair showing under his hood. He carried a blanket in his arm, a white silk cloth laid tucked inside. He glanced down the blanket. What would he do with the blanket? He couldn't go back and he didn't know where he was or where to go. Fear and worries even sadness slowly began to creep up inside him. He stopped in the strange valley at the edge of the forest; in the valley below were lots of strange house and city but only one house with a sign that Jose's Orphanage House For Children still had their light on; everyone else was asleep. He closed his eyes letting out a single tear trickle down to his cheek; he knew what he had to do. He looked back to see if there any follower were in sight, the forest was to dark to see anything. He slowing walk out of the forest and came down the empty street, through several yards and passing over fences. When he reached the house he lowered his head and lightly kiss the silk cloth. He put the blanket on the door step and smiled but he felt to sad for smiled for long. A tear fell from his to the blanket. Knowing he didn't have time to waste, he stood up and knocked on the door. He looked at the blanket one last time and then left. He quickly left the strange valley and back into the forest. ''Oh, my little child,'' the man wept, holding his hand to his hearts. ''I had feared i'm lost you and take care child, we will meet again soon.''said the man.

At the house, a man answered the door but he saw no one except for a blanket at his feet.

''who's at the door?'' a women asked from inside the house.

''You might want to look at this,'' the man suggested.

A women walked to the door and saw a blanket. The man slowly remove half of the white silk cloth from the blanket as brown hair peeked out from under the cloth. To their great surprise it was a baby girl with with a brown. ''A baby but who abandon a poor child middle in the cold dark,'' said the man who  still couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

The two couple looked at each other wondering what to do with her. The women wanted to keep the child but she couldn't and smiled at her husband. He saw her smile and knew what she was thinking, ''i don't know...''

''We couldn't adopt her and i hope someone will,'' the women suggested. ''It's not going to be easy to find a family for her,'' the man answered back. ''I'm sure you'll think of something ,'' replied the women. 

She pick up the baby in her arm and walked inside with him. It was all she could do to keep her resolve as it was. She  brushed the baby's brow with a soft kiss, making it murmur and coo softy in her sleep. Welcome to Jose Orphanage House for Children, Esmeralda she said.


	2. Birthday

**Chapter two**  

 **Birthday**                                                      

                                                   
Silver light   
She turned her face up to the starlit sky   
And on this night began to wonder why   
She knew that soon the day would come

Born to be   
An heir of beauty and serenity   
Into this world she entered quietly   
To her surprise she was the one

Destiny was close behind her   
Phantom of borrowed life   
And the sea was a reminder   
Mirror of given light

Then one day   
The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey   
Traversed a winding road and came her way   
She found the love she hoped she would

But she knew   
That she had promises to stay true to   
The dormant daughter of the silver moon   
Then all at once she understood

Destiny was close behind her   
Phantom of borrowed life   
And the sea was a reminder   
Mirror of given light

From the sky   
She watched the life   
She'd known she would leave behind   
Said goodbye   
And gave her people   
Life through her sacrifice....                                                                                                                          She murmured herself in a light,lilting tone. The young girl singed smiled sleeping and finally drifted off sleep, clutching the small sliver ring she had it since she was found on the door step. Seven year later, the soft sliver was sliver and grey, and it kingly bright diamond still gave Esmeralda some comfort they alway have. "Goodnight, night sky", she said softy. That night she finally drift off to slumber.                                                                      Seventeen year later.... This was the word that more or less defined my life. Love was the only thing I'd ever asked for. Not directly, but in my heart. But if when you're the misfit princess, the youngest, least beautiful of other children, the one that caused her for not getting adopted to no one like a family, the collectively despised child that should never have been because she broke the balance of the all princesses and princes, you tend to fade into the background. You begin to despise yourself for existing in this life. You question whether to run away, to start a new life all alone, or to passively bear the weight of being the imperfect one. Either way you're without someone to love you. And that was all I really wanted.  Not that I ever meant to complain; I knew I was much better off than most on my own, I knew I was privileged in that way. I didn't deny that life was was never hard. But it was living without knowing that someone really cared for me, that someone would do anything for me just because they loved me and not because I was a orphan; that was what gnawed at my heart.        I, on the other hand, wound up with almost entirely straight hair of a shade somewhere between magenta and maroon, and my eyes were a pleasant brown like wood shade, but held a much milder beauty than the striking elegance of other girl. My hair color seemed a result wooden brown color mixed with light brown. My hands were small, almost too small, though, and I was horrible at playing the piano. My voice was pretty, it had been said, but not quiet, though since I used it to speak seldom, overall I was deemed quiet. But not just quiet and politely time. No, I was supposedly much too aloof. No matter what I tried there was always something wrong with it, so I reverted to not doing much of anything. On a dark and stormy night, I sat on my bed, watching the credits roll by on my computer from my favorite movie: Lord Of The Ring. This movie always makes me feel better, I thought, not to mention I have the biggest crush on Legolas EVER! After closing my computer screen, I turned to look at my clock. 11:09. Almost time, I thought sadly to myself, sighing loudly.  
At exactly 11:11pm, I would turn 17. But my seventeenth birthday was not one I was looking forward to. I'd lived in St. Jose's Orphanage my entire life. No one was even sure if that was my real birthday, but it was the exact day and time that I had been found on the front steps of the orphanage so many years ago, so that had been dubbed my birth date and time. I had never known my parents, and for some reason I had never attracted the attention of those who came to adopt. It was especially difficult to be adopted once you became a teenager. Now, at 17, there was little hope that I would ever be adopted. The director of the orphanage had told me that if I didn't have a family by the time I turned 17, they would have to kick me out. The most they could do was provide me with a job at a dirty factory making car parts or other stuff.

Tomorrow, they would kick me out, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I'm not ready to go out into the world all by myself, I thought. I especially really don't want to go work in a terrible factory. I want adventure and thrills and happiness that can only be brought from loved ones.

As I thought, I looked at my ring. It was the one thing I owned that was really mine. I've have been having it over the years since I was found with it. It was a rather small sliver ring, the width of the ring about the size of my finger. It was solid sliver and in the center had 6 small indents that formed a star-like shape with a diamond in the middle. I'd never had a boyfriend, but if I did, I would've wanted someone like Legolas; caring and complex, with kindness.

As I turned back to my clock, I watched as it turned to 11:11. Time to make my wish, I thought. This was the only part of my birthday that I enjoyed. Making a wish on your birthday at the exact time you were born was supposed to make it lucky, and 11:11 is a time when people like to make wishes. Combine the two, and there was a very high chance that my wish would come true. Though it had never worked before, I still felt the need to try.

After glancing at my ring once more, I pulled my blankets up and stared at the clock to fall asleep.

Before I did, I whispered what I truly desired most in the world. I dreamed of escaping, of going to these places and not returning. If I ever found love out there, I wouldn't even look back.

"I wish I could be somewhere far away from here, where I can live my dreams and be who I want to be. I wish I could be in Lord Of The Ring.   
Right as I finished uttering my wish, the numbers on the clock changed to 11:12. My room filled with a blinding light and a deafening roar before all was still and dark.


	3. Fallen evening star

_Once Upon A Time, Long Ago_  
 _"Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it." "It began with the forging of the great rings." "Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings." "Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls." "And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men — who above all else, desire power."_  
"For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race." "But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made."  
"In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord forged in secret a master ring, to control all others." "And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life of his own blood . One Ring to rule them all."  
One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."  
Vast armies of Men, Elves and Orcs assemble on a battlefield.

_The Elves and Humans regard their enemies as the Orcs snarl back._

_The Orcs attack the Alliance, rushing across the field that separates the two armies. An Elven lieutenant gives the command to the Elven archers to engage._  
"Victory was near."  
"But the power of the Ring could not be undone."  
The Dark Lord strides onto the battlefield, towering over both Elves and Men.

_Dark Lord wields a mace, hitting a group of warriors and sending them flying across the field. He repeats it with another fell swoop. The leader of Men raises his sword to strike the Dark Lord , but Dark Lord parries the blow and flings him against the rock, crushing him to death._

_Horrified, one of the Men rushes to the fallen warrior._  
"It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that man, son of the King, took up his father's sword."  
Man grasps the hilt of the sword, but the Dark Lord stomps it down, shattering it.

_Dark Lord, with the Ring on his finger, reaches down towards Man._

_Man lets out a battle cry and strikes Lord hand with the shard of the sword, slicing the finger that bears the One Ring. Dark Lord lets out a cry as the Ring is separated from him._

_His armor falls unto the ground, his body vaporized._

_"Dark Lord, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated."_

_"The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own."_

_Man, proudly wearing the Ring of Power on a chain round his neck, returns from the battle._

_On the way, his troop is attacked by a band of enemy. In the fighting, Men grabs the chain and snaps it, putting the Ring on his finger, and immediately vanishes._

_Man dives into the river. But the Ring slips off his finger and falls down to the river bottom._

_"It betrayed it bearer..."_

_"...to his death."  
"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost."_

 _"History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."_  
Frodo, are you there," a voice said from the other side of the tree.  
"Right here uncle," Frodo said, and a moment later his uncle appeared from the tree. Not for the first time these days, Frodo considered his uncle's strange way, and what would he look like if he was normal person, if something brother him.  
"Are you not yet in bed? You know three day will be an important day."  
"I know, Bilbo," Frodo said with a sigh. "I know. Today it the evening star just arrive today, and I have to see it for myself. I just couldn't get some sleep, that's all."  
Frodo noticed the concerned look that had appeared on her uncle's face.  
Watching the star in the evening night Bilbo said as he sat down next to Frodo.  
"Bilbo, you must be so excited. But staying up isn't going to bring tomorrow to you faster. Now, come and go to sleep. You need all your energy tomorrow."  
That was exactly the right word, not. Yet he followed his uncle's advice, because he knew better than to argue with him. When he lay in the grass.  
"Sleep well, Bilbo. I will see you tomorrow morning. I am sure all will go just fine."  
"I know it will, Frodo, I know it will," Frodo replied dutifully. His uncle smiled at him one last time, and then took his candle with him and left Frodo alone. Even before she had stepped into the grass, Frodo had been convinced he would not be able to fall asleep. He simply stared out of the star to the bright stars in the sky. His future... Would it really be like this? Was he bound to her fate, just like the stars were bound forever to the great blue in the sky? No, it wasn't like that. It couldn't be like that. Because... there were falling stars, right? Those that had broken free of their destiny and began a journey on their own.  
Talking about falling stars... Frodo sat up straight from the grass. Something was moving in the sky. A light... was it? A falling evening star? He could make a wish! But it didn't look like a falling star. It wasn't a dot of light far away from her. It was like... Someone was actually falling out of the sky! Before he could move or act, the person that had fallen out of the sky had hit the ground. Frodo didn't hesitate, he got up, look his view to the lake and run out from his spot, he ran through the bushes, and found himself in front of the garden walls within only a few moments. He hoped his old way of climbing over the wall, by using the old tree, would still work for him. Slowly he put a hand on the lowest branch, and sighed with relief to find the old branch still didn't break with his weight. As he climbed the tree, he wondered why on earth he was doing this. Was he running away? Was that what he truly wanted? Or did he really want to help the Maia he saw falling from the sky.  
When he reached the top, he paused. He looked over the fields than were between the forest and his house, but he didn't see anything that looked like a Maia. Had he imagined things? What Maia fell out of the sky, anyway? It is not like Maia could not their home. And he couldn't have fallen off the mountains, that was still miles from here. But just when he was about to give up, he saw something sparkling on the ground, a few hundred meters from himself. Was it the Maia? he jumped off the wall into the high summer grass, and galloped towards the light that he had seen.  
When he reached the person, he had to blink quite a few times before he could believe his eyes. In front of him lay the most extraordinary Maia he had ever seen. A girl with a wooden brown hair and her skin were white as snow that shone with a white glow in the light of the moon. her entire body seemed to give off some light, like she was something really special. Was she a star fallen out of the sky? Were stars actually Maia? Was this what happened when stars fell down? But what interested him most was not even the sparkling skin, nor the beautiful hair. He finally realised why this Maia came out of the sky. For this Maia had the strangest clothes that doesn't make her look like a Maia, like the legendary Valar, but also beautiful long brown hair on her back, something he had never seen nor heard before.  
Frodo shook her head furiously. What was he doing? This beautiful Maia obviously needed his help, and all he could do was wonder about this stranger.  
"Hello?" he whispered softly.

"Can you hear me?" The girl didn't move or respond. Slowly Frodo touched the girl's shoulder with his hand.  
"Miss. Are you okay?" He whispered again. This time, the girl made a soft sound. Not much later she slowly opened her eyes to reveal a soft brown color. As soon as she saw someone in front of her unclear, she stand up, only to almost fall back on the floor again.  
"Take it easy there. Don't worry, it's okay," Frodo said with a soft voice, but the girl still lost at her sleep. Frodo didn't really know what to say, so he just waited for the girl to respond. Frodo looked from the forest to the house, and back at the girl.  
"This isn't right..." she whispered softly in her sleep. "This isn't right at all... Where am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Of The Ring belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, and any copyright. (this is a fanmade work) stories on this story i only own oc that doesn't show up in J.R.R Tolkien story and is not to be taken or used without my permission.  
> and familiar song will be in this story they are belong to their owner not, if there any question feel free to ask.


End file.
